<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Challenge by RebelDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344743">Writing Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll'>RebelDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebel's Writing Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 day writing challenge, Betting, Birth, Clothes Shopping, Family Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Rebel's Writing Challenge, Tattoos, Will and Nico hanging out, he's just in the waiting room, not graphic, percy meeting estelle, pregnancy announcements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my contribution to the Rebel's Writing Challenge which is a 30 day pjo writing challenge that I created. If you'd like to participate in this challenge check out the first story of this series for the rules and prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebel's Writing Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nico needs a new style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt had to give Nico your style. I was originally going to give Nico a cute cottage core wardrobe, but just decided to have go on a mall trip with Will where he buys some of my closet staples. I also threw in Nico getting a new jacket because it broke my heart when it got destroyed in the books. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long after he was released from the infirmary for Nico to notice that his wardrobe was severely lacking. And by severely lacking Nico meant that he quiet literally only had one outfit which consisted of a tattered Hawaiian shirt and dirty ripped jeans. Yeah, he needed new clothes. </p>
<p>	That’s what leads Nico to talking to the god of wine at nine in the morning. </p>
<p>	“You want to go clothes shopping?” Dionysus questioned as he shuffled his playing cards. </p>
<p>	“Yes,” Nico answered, though he felt like it wasn’t necessary considering he had already explained what he wanted. </p>
<p>	“Why not get clothes from the camp store?” he questioned as he started laying out cards for solitary. </p>
<p>	“Because the camp store only sells camp t-shirts and shorts, that’s not exactly my style or enough to make a wardrobe out of,” Nico explained.</p>
<p>	“Fair enough,” the god shrugged, “but why exactly are you asking permission? You’ve never asked to leave camp before, you’ve always just gone.” </p>
<p>	“Well,” Nico rubbed the back of his head, “I’ve never really been staying here before and I figured since I was planning on coming back I better follow the rules.” </p>
<p>	Dionysus seemed to size him up for a moment before waving his hand dismissively and going back to his game. </p>
<p>	“Fine, then go, but if you’re following rules then you have to be back by eight.” </p>
<p>	“Alright, thanks,” Nico responded before he turned and started towards half-blood hill. He made it halfway there before he was inturrpted by a voice. </p>
<p>	“Where do you think you are going di Angelo?!” </p>
<p>	Nico turned around to find Will Solace racing towards him, he was wearing a camp shirt as opposed to scrubs so Nico figured he didn’t have infirmary duty today. </p>
<p>	“Out,” Nico answered simply. </p>
<p>	“Oh no you don’t,” Will stated as he grabbed Nico’s hand, “you promised me AND Jason you were staying at camp. It’s barely been a week, death boy, you can’t go back on your promise that quick.” </p>
<p>	Nico felt a familiar electric current run down his spine at the contact. Will had never really seemed to have an issue initiating physical contact with Nico, which he found strange but was slowly starting to get used to. </p>
<p>	“Relax, Solace,” Nico rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand away to avoid being pulled down the hill, “I’m coming back, I just need go shopping.” </p>
<p>	“Oh really?” Will asked sarcastically, “And what, pray tell, do you need to go shopping for?” </p>
<p>	“Clothes,” Nico said as he indicated the ratty outfit he was wearing and had been wearing for the past week. </p>
<p>	“That…makes sense,” Will conceded, “but how can I know for sure that you’ll be back and this isn’t some ploy to run away again?” </p>
<p>	“Firstly, it’s really not your business,” Nico rolled his eyes, “secondly, I asked Dionysus for permission I wouldn’t have done that if I was leaving.” </p>
<p>	“Okay, smartass,” Will ignored Nico’s indignant ‘language’ warning, “you have a point but that’s not good enough for me. Besides I don’t trust you to not to use your underworld-y powers and get yourself killed.” </p>
<p>	“Fine, then if your sooo worried, come with me.” Nico wasn’t really sure what had possessed him to invite Will clothes shopping with him, but he had just done it. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted him to accept or not. </p>
<p>	“Maybe I will,” Will shot back as he crossed his arm. </p>
<p>	“Well, then go ask for permission and meet me on top of the hill in ten minutes or I’m leaving you behind here,” Nico told him. Will looked a little taken aback before his face lit up and he turned running towards the big house. </p>
<p>	“Don’t leave before I’m back,” he yelled over his shoulder. Nico rolled his eyes as he turned and headed up the hill. </p>
<p>	He might have smiled a little, but there was no one there to see him so who cared. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	“9 minutes and 45 seconds,” Nico smirked as Will ran up the hill towards him, “cutting it pretty close there, Solace.” </p>
<p>	“Oh, please,” Will was bent over with his hands on his knees catching his breath, “like you’d leave without me.” </p>
<p>	“I would have,” Nico answered, “now come on. We have to be back by eight and I want go to a few places.” </p>
<p>	“How long does it take to get Hot Topic?” Will questioned. </p>
<p>	“Ha-ha,” Nico mocked as he walked down the hill towards the road where a slick black SUV sat. </p>
<p>	“For your information I’m planning on buying more than just band t-shirts,” Nico informed him, “though we might stop there for a few things.” </p>
<p>	Will laughed so loud that Nico was worried he’d make himself hoarse. </p>
<p>	“Wait,” Will said once he finished laughing, “you have a license?”</p>
<p>	“Nope,” Nico stated as he opened the backdoor for Will. </p>
<p>	“Alright, death boy, I’m not getting in that car unless there is a licensed driver behind the wheel.” </p>
<p>	Nico rolled his eyes as he knocked on the driver window which slowly rolled down to reveal Jules Albert in the front seat. </p>
<p>	“Jules, would you be kind enough for show William here your license?” </p>
<p>	“Don’t call me that,” Will huffed but looked at the offered license anyway, “that checks out. Well, let’s get going.” </p>
<p>	And with that Will hoped into the back seat and Nico climbed in after him. He gave Jules the go ahead once they’d both buckled in. </p>
<p>	“Sooo,” Will started, “what’s with the zombie chauffeur?” </p>
<p>	“His name is Jules Albert, he was a birthday gift from my dad,” Nico explained, “Dad wanted me to be more like a normal teenager and since he can’t exactly take me to the movies himself he got me the next best thing; a dead racecar driver that enjoys any chance he can get to drive.” </p>
<p>	Jules grunted in agreement from the front seat. </p>
<p>	“Alright, then,” Will nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for little while before Will spoke up again. </p>
<p>	“So, you and your dad are pretty close, huh?” </p>
<p>	“Kind of, I guess,” Nico shrugged, “if you consider telling me he wants me to be happy and giving me a zombie as close, then yeah.” </p>
<p>	“Well, it’s more than what my dad’s done for me, so I guess I’d consider that close.” </p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Nico said as he glanced over at the son of Apollo. His relationship with Hades had always been so strange that Nico really hadn’t stepped back and taken stock of how lucky he was to have so much contact with his godly parent. Yeah, it was strange and they weren’t exactly friends, but it was more than most demigods got from their parents. </p>
<p>	“Its fine,” Will smiled but his eyes looked a little sad, “Its normal for demigods, right?” </p>
<p>	“Right,” Nico agreed. He wasn’t really the best at comforting people. </p>
<p>	“Enough with the sad thoughts,” Will said and Nico wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or himself, “where are we headed?” </p>
<p>	 “Manhattan Mall,” Nico answered. </p>
<p>	“Really?” Will asked surprised.</p>
<p>	“Why do you sound so surprised?” </p>
<p>	“I didn’t really take you for the hang out at the mall type, death boy,” Will explained with a smirk. </p>
<p>	“We’re not ‘hanging out at the mall’,” Nico said, “We’re buying clothes.” </p>
<p>	“Yeah, together,” Will rolled his eyes this time, “that means we’re hanging out.” </p>
<p>	“Whatever,” Nico huffed as he turned to look out the window. He was totally not trying to hide his smile. </p>
<p>	Totally not. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	They finally made it to the mall at 10:30. They thanked Jules Albert and made arrangements to meet back up with him later and then made their way inside. </p>
<p>	“Where to first?” Will asked as they entered the mall; thankfully it wasn’t that full considering that it was still technically morning. Though Nico knew that the longer they were there the more people would be crowding the stores, so he was hoping this wouldn’t take long. </p>
<p>	“I’m not really sure,” Nico admitted, “I was just going to walk around until I find something I like.” </p>
<p>	“Alright then, let’s walk around,” Will agreed and so they did. They walked for a little while ruling out a couple of stores they came across. </p>
<p>	“What’s wrong with this one,” Nico asked as Will walked passed yet another clothing store. </p>
<p>	“Seriously,” Will snorted, “JC Penney’s is not going to have anything you’ll like.” </p>
<p>	Nico just shook his head and followed after Will who seemed to have spotted something. </p>
<p>	“Let’s go in here,” He said as he led Nico into a store. He was too busy catching up to look at the name over the door. </p>
<p>	He stopped and looked around when they made it inside. There was pop music that he didn’t recognize playing and the whole store smelled faintly like vanilla candles and perfumes. He glanced around at the various clothing racks before heading over to one that looked interesting. </p>
<p>	“Of course you’d head straight for the black jeans,” Will commented as he came back over to Nico. He looked over and smirked at the blond. </p>
<p>	“And of course you’d head straight for the flannel shirts,” Nico commented on the green flannel shirt in the healers hands. </p>
<p>	“You know it,” Will winked at him and Nico felt his heart do a little flip. He turned back to the pants and pulled a few of the same style off the rack. </p>
<p>	“I’m going to go try these on,” he told Will before heading off to the changing rooms. He did need to find what size he currently wore. He wasn’t just looking for a reason to hide his blush. </p>
<p>	Totally not. </p>
<p>~~ </p>
<p>	Nico ended up getting five pairs of black jeans and two pairs of black velvet leggings. </p>
<p>	“How are you planning on paying for all of this?” Will questioned as they looked through the racks of shirts. </p>
<p>	“My dad is the god of riches,” Nico said quietly as he showed Will his credit card, “he gave me a credit card.” </p>
<p>	“That’s awesome,” Will grinned. He pulled out a shirt with a grotesque looking skull off the rack. </p>
<p>	“What about this one?” He asked. Nico scrunched his nose up. </p>
<p>	“That’s disgusting,” Nico told the blond. Will laughed as he put the shirt back and moved onto another rack. Nico looked around before spotting something. He went over and checked it out. </p>
<p>	Sitting on a display table were a collection a fall colored sweaters with different sayings across the chest. Most of them said things like ‘let’s take a selfie’ or ‘Netflix and chill’ which Nico didn’t really get but there was one that really stood out to him. </p>
<p>	Nico picked up a mustard yellow sweater made of super soft material with the words ‘Need More Caffeine” written in black across the top. This was perfect, he thought as he picked out a medium and added to the shopping basket he’d grabbed after the third pair of pants.</p>
<p>	He liked his shirts to be a little big on him, but he so small at this point that a medium hung of his body in an almost embarrassing way.  </p>
<p>	“I think I’m done here,” Nico said as he approached Will. </p>
<p>	“Me too,” Will agreed, “let’s check out and try another store.” </p>
<p>	They checked out with their purchases and headed out to find the next store. They walked for a little while before coming across Hot Topic. Nico made a beeline for the store as he ignored Will’s obnoxious (adorable) laugh behind him. </p>
<p>	Inside Hot Topic Nico grabbed three band t-shirts before walking around and looking at the accessories. He grabbed a couple bracelets that he liked before looking around. He spotted a bin of pins in the middle of the store. </p>
<p>	He walked over and began digging around. </p>
<p>	“Cool, pins,” Will commented as he came over. Nico had tried to convice Will to pick something out but he had refused arguing that the lord of the dead might not like him spending his money. </p>
<p>	“These are pretty cheap,” Nico commented as they looked through the pins. Will chuckled at him before picking up a pin with pink, yellow, and blue strips on it. </p>
<p>	“Here, you can get me this pin,” Will conceded as he handed over the pin. </p>
<p>	“Why this one,” Nico questioned, “There isn’t anything on it.” </p>
<p>	“It’s the pan-flag.” </p>
<p>	“What’s a pan-flag?” Nico asked feeling kind of stupid. </p>
<p>	“Oh, right,” Will blushed, “you wouldn’t really know about sexualities and stuff, would you?” </p>
<p>	Nico shook his head in answer as he felt his heart rate pick up. </p>
<p>	“Well this is the pansexual pride flag which represents people like me, who are attracted to the person and not the gender,” Will reach into the bin and pulled out a couple different pins. </p>
<p>	“This one,” he showed him a pink, purple, and blue stripped pin, “is bisexuality which is for people who are attract to two genders. There is more than one gender identity too, but I’ll tell you about those later since this is still new to you.” </p>
<p>	Nico grunted in appreciation. </p>
<p>	“This is the lesbian flag,” he showed his an stripped pin with various shades of orange and pink, “those are women who are attracted to other women.” </p>
<p>	“This one,” it was pink, white, and blue, “is the trans flag. Transgendered people are people who identify as a different gender than what they are born as. That one will probably need some more explaining later when we’re back at camp.” </p>
<p>	Nico nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>	“And finally,” Will showed him a rainbow stripped pin, “this is the gay pride flag. That’s for men who are attracted to other men.” </p>
<p>	Nico felt his heart stop. There was a pride flag for that? People were proud of being gay? They were selling it in a store and Will was talking so casual about it. No one was glaring at them or telling them to leave. Was it really okay to be gay? </p>
<p>	He knew Jason had said so, but he really hadn’t seen proof of that until now. </p>
<p>	“There’s more than just too, but those are the basic,” Will said as he laid the pins back down, “I’ll tell more about them later. I know it’s a lot to take in all at once.” </p>
<p>	The ‘since you were born in the 1920s’ went unsaid. </p>
<p>	“I have to go the bathroom,” Will announced sheepishly, “I’ll meet you outside the store when you’re done.” </p>
<p>	Nico watched as Will left the store and stared until he was out of sight before looking back into the bin. He reached out and grab the rainbow pin adding it to his shopping basket. He started to check out before something caught his eye. </p>
<p>	He looked over and spotted a wall of over-all shorts. Typically Nico wouldn’t have batted an eye at something like that but there was one pattern that had caught his eye. </p>
<p>	There skulls intermixed with sunflowers all over a black background. Nico was quick to pick out his size and add it to the basket. He finally made it to the checkout and marveled as the cashier didn’t bat an eye at the pride pins in his clothing. </p>
<p>	He paid and headed out to meet with Will. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	“I’m hungry,” Will commented when they meet after Hot Topic, “it’s almost noon, let’s get lunch.”</p>
<p>	“Alright,” Nico shrugged as they headed towards the food court. They both got food before meeting up at a booth. </p>
<p>	“So,” Will started as they sat down, “where to after this?” </p>
<p>	“I still need to get some, um, undergarments,” Nico admitted bashfully, “and I could use some more shirts too.” </p>
<p>	“That shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Will replied ignoring the undergarments comment. </p>
<p>	“I’d also like a new aviator jacket if I could find one,” Nico continued. </p>
<p>	“That might be a little harder,” Will chuckled. </p>
<p>	“Excuse me,” a man sitting at the table next to them lent over, “sorry for eavesdropping, but if you’re looking for an aviator jacket you should check out Saturday’s” </p>
<p>	“Oh, thank you, sir,” Nico thanked the man who nodded before turning back to his wife who looked embarrassed at the man’s actions. </p>
<p>	“So, Saturday’s?” Will questioned. Nico nodded as he got up to throw his trash away. </p>
<p>	They made it to Saturday’s by following the kind man’s directions. They looked around for awhile before Nico found a nice faux leather aviator jacket much like his old one. He also grabbed a pack of underwear before heading to the counter. </p>
<p>	“Hey, Nico look,” Will called before he made it. He was looking a little table close to the check out. Nico came over. </p>
<p>	“Isn’t this the Italian flag?” Will asked as he held out an iron on patch to Nico. It was in fact the Italian flag. </p>
<p>	“It is,” Nico answered as he took the patch, “maybe I can put this on my jacket.” </p>
<p>	“That’d be awesome,” Will complemented as they finally made it to the check out. </p>
<p>	“I still need some more shirts,” Nico said as they left the store. </p>
<p>	“Let’s check out this place,” Will said as he grabbed Nico’s hand and let him into a store. Nico was too busy trying to hide his blush to check the name of the store. </p>
<p>	They wandered around the moderately sized generic looking clothing store for so long that Nico was starting to loss hope in the place before he quiet literally bumped into the perfect display. </p>
<p>	“Schist,” Nico mumbled as he rubbed his leg where he had slammed it into the table. </p>
<p>	“You okay?” Will questioned but Nico ignore him when he was distracted by the clothes on the table. </p>
<p>	They were a variety of different colored shirts with sarcastic comments written on them. </p>
<p>	“Those are perfect for you,”  Will smirked as he looked over the table. Nico ended up picking out three shirts. </p>
<p>	He got a white shirt with red writing that said: ‘I’m actually not funny. I’m just really mean and people think I’m joking.’</p>
<p>	A dark blue shirt with white writing that said: ‘Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come.” </p>
<p>	And a black shirt with white writing that said: ‘In my defense, I was left unsupervised.’ </p>
<p>	They were perfect. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	“Man, I’m exhausted,” Will commented as they left the last store. </p>
<p>	“Me too,” Nico agreed, “let’s head home.” </p>
<p>	He hadn’t even noticed he’d called camp home, but he liked the way Will smiled anyway. </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Will agreed, “let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Percy finding out Sally's pregnant/meeting Estelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to keep this one shorter than the last since I got a little carried away yesterday. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner had been…weird to say the least. It wasn’t often that the whole Jackson/Blofis household got to sit down and have dinner together, what with Mom and Paul’s work and Percy’s countless quests, so they took the opportunity to every chance they got. Tonight’s dinner, however, was strange. </p>
<p>	First of all, both Percy’s mom and stepdad where unusually quiet and polite. They barely spoke and when they did it was very formal. It wasn’t at all like their usual laid back family dinners where the three would laugh and talk about every little thing going on in their lives. </p>
<p>	Secondly, Mom and Paul kept exchanging weird looks and meaningful gestures that Percy didn’t understand. They kept doing that all night.  Whenever they thought he wasn’t looking they’d share a look, glance at him, look back at each other, his mom would make a gesture, Paul would look panic and make his own gesture and then, when Percy looked up, they’d both straighten and smile at him. </p>
<p>	He was starting to get nervous. </p>
<p>	“So,” Percy started as he pushed his green beans around his plate, “what’s new with you guys?” </p>
<p>	“Well,” Sally answered, “I’ve gotten three more chapters written in my rough draft.” </p>
<p>	“We got a new member on the academic team at school,” Paul supplied. The dialogue was very bland and seems to be avoiding something. </p>
<p>	“Alright,” Percy said as he set down his utensils, “What’s going on with you guys? You’re acting really weird and it’s starting to freak me out.” </p>
<p>	His mom and Paul shared another meaningful look before Sally sighed and reach across the table to hold Percy’s hand. </p>
<p>	“Percy, honey,” she started gently, “there’s something we need to tell you.” </p>
<p>	“What is it?” Percy questioned as he fidgeted in his seat. Worse case scenarios where running through his head. </p>
<p>They were kicking him out. They were getting a divorce. They decided that Percy was too much stress and they were sending him away. He felt like his heart was going to shoot out of his chest. </p>
<p>	“We love you, Percy,” Paul started, “and we want to make it very clear that we aren’t trying to replace you.” </p>
<p>	Percy wanted to crawl in a hole and die. His family really was getting rid of him. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, don’t think about it as us dividing our love,” Sally took over, “we’re just multiplying it.” </p>
<p>	Now, Percy was just confused. Dividing their love? What are they talking about? </p>
<p>	“Mom, I don’t understand what you’re talking about?” </p>
<p>	Sally looked at Paul a little helplessly, so Percy’s stepdad took over for her. </p>
<p>	“Percy,” this time Paul reaches over and took his stepson’s other hand, “your mom and I, well, we’re going to have a baby.” </p>
<p>	Paul kept talking, no doubt reassuring Percy that they still loved him again, but Percy couldn’t hear him. His ears where ringing too loud. He looked over at his mom, who looked pale as a sheet. </p>
<p>	“Mom?” he questioned. </p>
<p>	“It’s true, honey,” she answered, “but like Paul said, we aren’t rep…” </p>
<p>	She didn’t get a chance to finish because in the blink of an eye Percy had his arms wrapped around her neck and practically vibrating. </p>
<p>	“You mean it?! I’m really going to be a big brother?!” </p>
<p>	“I,” Sally shared a look with Paul who just shrugged, “yeah, you’re going to be a big brother.” </p>
<p>	Percy let go of his mom and started jumping up and down cheering. His mom and Paul starting laughing along after they saw the excitement on his face, standing up to be on level with the seventeen year old which might have been a bad idea because suddenly Percy was hugging Paul and jumping now. </p>
<p>	“Oh my gods! I’m so happy! I can’t believe it!” He shouted. He only calmed down when their down stairs neighbor started banging on the ceiling. </p>
<p>	“I’ll have to apologize to them later,” Percy said as they sat back down for dinner, “do you know what it is?” </p>
<p>	“I’m only eight weeks, Percy,” Sally laughed at her son’s quick topic change, “it’s still too early to know.” </p>
<p>	“I hope it’s a girl,” Percy said wistfully, “wait, why where you guys so afraid to tell me?” </p>
<p>	“Well,” Paul rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “we didn’t know how you’d react. And with me being a new man in your life and you not being around that much we didn’t want you to feel like we were trying to replace you or anything.” </p>
<p>	“We’re not,” Sally reassured again, “we weren’t even really trying, it was kind of an accident.” </p>
<p>	“You guys,” Percy sighed, “I know you’d never replace me. I’m happy about the new baby, I wish you’d give me more credit.” </p>
<p>	“We know you’re a good kid, Perc,” Paul explained, “it’s just…I’ve worked with kids for a long time and I’ve seen a lot of kids in your situation, I mean family wise, who sort of crumble when a new baby joins the family. I just didn’t want you to feel hurt.” </p>
<p>	“And that what I love about you being my stepdad,” Percy said as smiled at Paul, “I don’t think mom and I could have gotten any luckier.” </p>
<p>	The small family of three, soon to be four, shared smiles before returning to their meal. </p>
<p>	“So,” Percy said with a smile, “you’re going name it Percy Jr. if it’s a boy, right?” </p>
<p>~time skip~</p>
<p>	It was March when Percy was woken up bright and early by Paul shaking his shoulders. </p>
<p>	“Huh,” Percy slurred as he looked blearily at his stepfather. </p>
<p>	“Percy, wake up son, you have to get dressed. The baby’s coming.” </p>
<p>	Percy was up in an instant and throwing on clothes, it only took him a second because he’d had his outfit for today picked out and laid out for a month now. He barely stopped to brush his teeth before meeting his parents at the front door. His mom was leaning against the wall and breathing heavily but smiling widely.</p>
<p>	“You ready to meet your sister?” She asked him as he took the hospital bags from Paul, so that his stepdad could help his mom down the hall and to the elevator. </p>
<p>	“You know I am!” Percy answered excitedly. They made it to the car in record time and before he knew it they were at the hospital. The nurse took his mom and Paul to a room while the receptionist showed Percy to the waiting room. </p>
<p>	It took about ten minutes before Percy remembered he’d promised Annabeth he’d call when it was time. </p>
<p>	The phone rang five times before Annabeth picked up which was a new record for his girlfriend. </p>
<p>	“Percy,” she huffed, “it’s four thirty in the morning, this better be good.” </p>
<p>	“The baby’s coming,” Percy answered, “we’re at the hospital. They just took Mom and Paul back to a room.” </p>
<p>	“Oh Gods,” Annabeth said he could rustling as she got out of bed and started getting ready, “I probably won’t be able to make it there before she’s born, Perc, I’m sorry. I’ll call Black Jack and be there as soon as I can.” </p>
<p>	“Alright, see you when you get here, love you.” </p>
<p>	“Love you too, seaweed brain.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	Percy sat there for what felt like years, but was probably only a few hours. Every time he heard the sweet chime that signified that a baby was just born he was hoping that it was his new baby sister, but yet he was still waiting. </p>
<p>	Finally, at around eight in the morning a nurse came into the waiting room. Percy hadn’t even noticed how many people had came in the past three and a half hours. </p>
<p>	“Jackson-Blofis?” the nurse called and Percy jumped up. </p>
<p>	“That’s me!” he said it louder than he meant but the nurse only smiled at him. </p>
<p>	“Come this way, there’s someone waiting to meet her big brother,” the nurse giggled as she led him away. He completely missed the wide smiles and whispers exchanged in the waiting room. He was too preoccupied. </p>
<p>	“I’ll leave you to it,” the nurse said as she indicated a door and then turned to walk away. </p>
<p>	Percy hesitated for only a moment before opening the door to the hospital. Inside on one of the beds sat his mom with a bundle of pink blankets in her arms and Paul sitting beside her on the bed. </p>
<p>	“Percy,” Sally smiled as he shut the door, “come meet your sister.” </p>
<p>	Percy walked over slowly and lent over to look at the baby in his mom’s arms. She was beautiful. She had wisps of dark hair falling over her head and as Percy was looking she blink open her eyes. Her gorgeous sea green eyes. </p>
<p>	“Oh, mom,” Percy smiled, “she’s beautiful.” </p>
<p>	“Here,” His mom held out her arms and Percy carefully took the baby girl into his own arms. He was distracted he hadn’t even noticed that Paul was recording him. </p>
<p>	“Percy, meet Estelle,” Sally introduced, “Estelle, meet your big brother, Percy.” </p>
<p>	“Hi Estelle,” Percy greeted, “I’m your brother.” </p>
<p>	At that moment, with his mom and Paul smiling at him and his beautiful little sister in arms, Percy couldn’t think of a more perfect place to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Will's Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt and chapter was heavily inspired by this post: https://demigodsanswer.tumblr.com/post/631180860611231744/will-solace-tattoo-theories#:~:text=Will%20Solace%20Tattoo%20theories%3A,-%40novemberwasgrey%E2%80%8B%20was&amp;text=It's%20just%20a%20temporary%20tattoo,who%20can't%20do%20math.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will Solace’s tattoo was a huge topic at Camp Half-Blood. </p>
<p>	Everyone had found out about the tattoo after the arm incident. After reattaching Paolo’s arms, Will’s scrub shirt was excessively bloody and the blond had decided to shed his shirt in the infirmary and head back to cabin 7 to shower. Of course that meant that the intricate sun tattoo over his left pectoral was visible to the whole camp. </p>
<p>	Will wasn’t really bothered by this though. He wasn’t exactly the kind of person to be ashamed of any part of his body, not that he really has anything to be ashamed of. So, clearly, the whole camp now knowing that he had a tattoo, at only 15 no less, was not a big deal to the son of Apollo. </p>
<p>	What was a big deal, however, was the betting. </p>
<p>	It only took about an hour after Will’s shirtless stroll through camp before the Herme’s cabin had a betting pool going. </p>
<p>	“What’s your theory and how much are putting down?” Julia Feingold asked the campers lined up in cabin 11. </p>
<p>	“The Apollo kids secretly all have the same tattoo and their dad made them get it,” Billie Ng suggested, “I’ll put five drachmas on it.” </p>
<p>	As she spoke Alice Miyazawa wrote down the theory and bet on the giant white board the Hermes cabin keeps for this exact purpose. Julia Feingold and Alice Miyazawa were the new pranksters of camp. After Travis left for college and Connor was made the sole head counselor of cabin 11, he didn’t really have the heart for pranks. </p>
<p>	He told them at the counselor meeting earlier that week that it just wasn’t fun without Travis there with him. </p>
<p>	“That’s it,” Julia said as she took Miranda Gardiner’s drachmas, “what do we have?” </p>
<p>	“Let’s see,” Alice examined the board, “it looks like the most popular theories are: Will has a fake ID, his mom’s just really cool or irresponsible, Austin and Kayla faked being his parents and it worked, and Nico summoned a dead tattoo artist for him.” </p>
<p>	“Those are all pretty good,” Julia nodded as she looked over the board, “this one is definitely not winning.” </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Alice agreed, “if there was an underground tattoo and piercing business in camp there is no way we wouldn’t be involved.” </p>
<p>	“Totally,” Julia confirmed, “who would pass that cash?” </p>
<p>	“Maybe we should…”</p>
<p>	“NO,” Connor yelled from the bathroom. </p>
<p>	“Dam-it,” the girls said in unison. They hadn’t realized he was still in the cabin. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	“Are you aware that the whole camp is betting on why/how you got your tattoo,” Nico asked Will as they sat on the dock together. Will laughed loudly. </p>
<p>	“Are you serious?” </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Nico answered as he grinned at his boyfriend, “apparently the pot is worth a couple hundred drachmas now.” </p>
<p>	“Wow,” Will was still chuckling, “what are their theories?” </p>
<p>	Nico told him about a few that he’d heard around camp. </p>
<p>	“Man, those are good,” Will laughed, “not true, but good.” </p>
<p>	“So, how did you get your tattoo?” Nico asked as he lent back on his hands and looked at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>	“Depends,” Will smirked, “what did you bet on?” </p>
<p>	“Like I’d ever,” Nico rolled his eyes, fond of his boyfriend’s behavior. </p>
<p>	“Well,” Will started, “I guess since you aren’t trying to cheat I could tell you.” </p>
<p>	“Bold of you to assume I’m not going to misuse this information.” </p>
<p>	“Like you care about money,” Will shot back, “anyway I got my tattoo at the Ares cabin.” </p>
<p>	“The Ares cabin?” </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Will nodded, “they’ve been running an underground tattoo studio for awhile now. Don’t let the Hermes cabin know though, they’d try to take over and you can imagine how happy that’ll make Sherman.” </p>
<p>	“I could imagine,” Nico rolled his eyes at the thought, “so is it supposed to represent your dad?” </p>
<p>	“As if,” now it was Will’s turn to roll his eyes, “no offense to the old man, but he hasn’t really ever given me reason to want to permanently scar my body in his memory.” </p>
<p>	“That’s fair.” </p>
<p>	“It’s a memorial,” Will explained, “I wanted to have a reminder of all my siblings that I’ve lost.” </p>
<p>	“It took me a while to decide what to actually get,” Will explained, “headphones seemed fitting for Lee, but a bow and arrows seemed perfect for Michael. I wanted something to represent everyone, so I settled on the sun. Not only are we all connected through dad, but we always spent time together in the sun, regardless of what our gifts where. The sun connected us all.”</p>
<p>	“I think that’s beautiful,” Nico stated as he took Will’s hand, “both the tattoo and the meaning.” </p>
<p>	“Thanks,” Will smiled as he squeezed his hand, “I’ve been thinking of getting another one.” </p>
<p>	“Oh yeah?” Nico asked, “What would this one be?” </p>
<p>	“Not sure yet,” Will answered, “but I’d like it to be a memorial for the patients I’ve lost.” </p>
<p>	“Will,” Nico sighed, “we’ve been over this, tho…” </p>
<p>	“’Those deaths aren’t my fault, not every death can be prevented,’” Will quoted his boyfriend, “I know, I know, promise. It’s just that I want to honor them in that way.” </p>
<p>	“Have you talked to Dionysus about this?” </p>
<p>	“I have,” Will told him, “and he agreed that I was doing this for the right reasons and not to punish myself.” </p>
<p>	“Alright,” Nico conceded, “if Dionysus thinks it’s okay, then I trust him. And you.” </p>
<p>	“Thank you, darling,” Will leant over and kissed him chastely, “think you’d ever want a tattoo?” </p>
<p>	“I’ve actually thought about it before,” Nico admitted, “it’d be nice to have a reminder of Bianca.” </p>
<p>	“That sounds nice,” Will complemented, “maybe we can get matching tattoos sometime.” </p>
<p>	Nico blushed at the idea of him and Will having a permanent connection together. </p>
<p>	“You’d really want that?” </p>
<p>	“I’d love that,” Will answered. </p>
<p>	Nico leant forward and kissed his boyfriend. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	“I cannot believe that the stupid underground shop idea won,” Alice huffed. Her and Julia had just handed over the three hundred and twenty-five drachmas from the bet to Ellis from the Ares cabin. </p>
<p>	“I can’t believe that the Ares cabin won’t let us in on it,” Julia moaned as she flopped back on her bunk. </p>
<p>	“What do you two know about tattoos?” Cecil questioned from where playing poker with Connor and Chris. </p>
<p>	“Well, nothing, but that shouldn’t matter,” Alice answered. </p>
<p>	“It kind of does,” Chris shot back, “if you can’t tattoo than you can’t work and if you can’t work then you don’t get paid.” </p>
<p>	“The Aphrodite cabin is in on it!” Julia shot back. </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Connor agreed, “doing piercing.” </p>
<p>	“It’s still not fair,” Alice huffed. </p>
<p>	Their three older brothers shared a look before going back to their game. It was going to be a long night of complaining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Non-segregated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record this fic mentions racism getting better, and it has since the 30s, but it is by no means gone and still a daily struggle for colored people all over the world. Educate yourself on racial tensions and systematic racism! I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nico had rescued Hazel from the underworld he had told her that people weren’t as racist anymore. He clarified that there were still some issues but that the world had made some great strides in the eighty or so years. She hadn’t really believed him at first. Then they made it to New Rome. </p><p>	Their leader, the Praetor as they explained it, was not only a girl but a Hispanic girl. Hazel never thought she’d live to see the day that a colored girl would be in charge. Technically, she thought, she really hadn’t. It was still pretty amazing though. </p><p>	There were several things about New Rome that surprise Hazel. The first of which was how everyone, regardless of race, were living together. There weren’t colored/white barracks, just barracks. There wasn’t a colored/white mess hall, just a mess hall. There weren’t even colored/white bathrooms! They were only separate by gender. It was kind of amazing. </p><p>	She was surprise when white people spoke to her as if she was just another person and not a black. They didn’t glare at her, they didn’t call her names, and they didn’t attack her. They just treated her like a normal human being which is something Hazel never thought she’d experience. </p><p>	She had expressed her feelings to Reyna one day when Nico was away. She had been let in on her secret about being from the past. </p><p>	“I promise you that no one here will discriminate against you based on your race or gender,” Reyna had promised her, “and if they do they will face consequences. Racists are not welcome here.” </p><p>	Hazel thought her heart would explode from glee. </p><p>~~</p><p>	Hazel knew that New Rome was different, but she didn’t really understand that the rest of the world was too. She had assumed that Nico had brought her specifically to New Rome because of her race (and parentage but that goes without saying). Her brother knew she’d be safe there. But she didn’t realize that the rest of the world was the same. </p><p>	That’s why when she left camp for the first time she got a bit of a culture shock. </p><p>	“Are you sure it’s a good idea that I’m going with you guys?” Hazel questioned for the millionth time from the back seat of the caravan. </p><p>	“Hazel, it’s fine,” Dakota promised from the driver seat. Dakota, Frank, and Hazel were on their way to a nearby city to pick up some supplies for the legion that they running low on in New Rome. </p><p>	Hazel was worried that the people in the city wouldn’t be too happy about her walking around with too white gentlemen. </p><p>	She knew that technically Frank wasn’t white, he something called Chinese that she hadn’t really heard of before, but his skin was white so Hazel couldn’t imagine someone attacking him. That coupled with the fact that he was quiet large. </p><p>	“If you say so,” Hazel mumbled. Frank turned to look at her from his seat next to her. She hadn’t hesitated to climb into the back seat, expecting that to be the rule still, but she had been surprised when Frank had gotten in beside her. After all, the passenger seat was open. </p><p>	“You don’t have to be nervous,” Frank reassured, “it’s just a quick trip, nothing will happen.” </p><p>	Hazel smiled at the large boy softly. He was always such a sweet heart and Hazel had a feeling that he didn’t know what racial tensions where really like. Maybe it was different in Canada? </p><p>	She didn’t want to be the one to tell Frank that the world was actually a cruel place. </p><p>~~</p><p>	When they made it to the city they all got out of the car together and headed towards the store. Hazel stopped outside. </p><p>	“What’s wrong?” Frank asked when he noticed she stopped. </p><p>	“I don’t think I’m aloud in,” Hazel explained gently. </p><p>	“Why not?” Dakota asked, “you banned from here or something?” </p><p>	“No,” Hazel answered confused, “it cause…” </p><p>	She cut herself off as she watched a African-American walked past the door, from the inside. </p><p>	“We don’t have time for this,” Dakota whined, “if you don’t want to come in then don’t, but don’t come crying to me when a monster attacks you.” </p><p>	With that he turned and marched into the store, clearly eager to get this over with. </p><p>	“Do you want…” Frank started to ask, but Hazel took a deep breath and followed after Dakota. Surely this must be a colored establishment, so they wouldn’t kick her out. Right? </p><p>	She actually was right. She walked through the store with Dakota and Frank and no one even batted an eye at them. No one asked her to leave and there were even other blacks in the store! </p><p>	 She couldn’t believe this was really happening. </p><p>	“Um, I have to go to the ladies room,” She said hesitantly. She didn’t actually have to go, but she needed to know. </p><p>	“Oh, um,” Frank muttered and Hazel felt her heart drop, “I’m not really sure where they are, but I’m sure you could ask an employee.” </p><p>	She should have known better. Of course Frank wouldn’t know where the colored bathrooms are. They might not even be any here. Still though she didn’t want to look like an idiot so she nodded and turned around and headed to the counter. </p><p>	She gulped when she saw the white lady working at the check-out. She approach hesitantly. </p><p>	“Excuse me, ma’am?” She asked quietly with her head down. </p><p>	“Yes?” The lady turned to look at her, “Hey, honey, did you lose your mom or something?” </p><p>	“Oh, no, ma’am,” Hazel reassured, “I just needed to know where the restrooms are.” </p><p>	“There on the other side of aisle eight, dear,” she’d never heard a white lady call her pet names before, “the girl’s room is the second door.” </p><p>	“Thank you, ma’am,” Hazel bowed her head slightly in respect. </p><p>	She turned and made her way down aisle eight and came to a stop when she made it to the bathrooms. There were only two doors. They only said men and women on them. They didn’t white or colored. Just like New Rome. </p><p>	Maybe…maybe the world really was a different place. </p><p>	She took a deep breath before entering the bathroom. Inside there was a black lady washing her hands and a white lady standing at the changing table changing her baby’s diaper. </p><p>	Yeah, she thought with a smile, the world really was a different place than when she was little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A domestic moment between your otp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very short and sweet, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico was standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin settle on his shoulder. He hummed in greeting as he continued washing the dishes. </p><p>	“How do you manage to make rubber gloves look so sexy?” Will asked. They two had been married for nearly two years now and Nico found himself reveling in every moment of domestic bliss they shared in their small apartment in New Rome. </p><p>	“Ha-ha,” Nico mocked fondly before he brought his hand up and smashed some bubbles into his husband’s face. Will jerked backed surprise. </p><p>	“Oh,” Will smirked as the Italian laughed at him, “you’re on.” </p><p>	He grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and swiped them across Nico’s face in retaliation. It was Nico’s turn to gap at his husband before he smirked and grabbed some bubbles. </p><p>	They chased each other around the laughing and throwing bubbles at each other until Will managed to corner Nico against the kitchen table. </p><p>	“What now, di Angelo?” he teased. </p><p>	“That’s di Angelo-Solace, thank you very much,” Nico responded before leaning up on his toes and capturing Will’s lips. </p><p>	Will was more than happy to reciprocate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>